Egoista
by Lonely Athena
Summary: Aquello que oculta el corazon de Rikuo con respecto a su amabilidad para con los demas.Un three-shot. :D Cap 3 up! TErminado!
1. Egoista Parte Uno

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

_**Egoísta Parte Uno**_

-¡Eres muy amable Nura-kun!- le agradeció una de sus compañeras cuando él se ofreció a llevar aquellos pesados libros por ella.

Día de limpieza, todos ayudaban a limpiar cada rincón de la escuela y por ello tuvieron que remover muchos libros y cajas guardados de un almacén de la biblioteca, aun no acababan con su propia aula pero se dividieron el trabajo intentando avanzar más rápido. Estaba algo agotado, llevaban casi toda la mañana y el polvo y la suciedad parecían adheridos a toda parte que limpiara.

-No es nada, en serio- respondió ante el cumplido, caminando de regreso al salón seguido por su compañera de estudios. Al llegar, sus amigos más cercanos se encontraban limpiando las ventanas y moviendo unas carpetas, sonrió y dejo los libros sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias Nura-kun- susurro la chica, procediendo a sellar unos papeles de entre los que había sobre dicho escritorio.

-De nada- dijo de forma monótona, giro la vista y continúo con las obligaciones que tenia.

Mientras ordenaba de vuelta los asientos sobre el piso ya seco y brillante, su amiga de la infancia, Ienaga Kana ordenaba libros en lo alto de una repisa, giro la vista y vio como el cuerpo de su amiga caía victima de un traspié al subir un poco más alto y con ayuda de su habilidad sobrenatural la capto en brazos.

-R-Rikuo-kun…gracias- dijo ruborizada, acomodando su corta falda y levantándose de encima de su compañero.

- Nura-kun eso ha sido impresionante- comento un chico de cabellos negros alabando la rápida reacción de del castaño.

-¡Estuvo genial!-grito otra, fue así como muchos comentarios de agradecimiento y alabanza siguieron, pero en la mente del flamante Tercero solo una idea se intensificaba.

_Mentira_

-Nura-kun siempre nos ayuda en todo, es muy amable- alago alguien entre el grupo alrededor de un sonriente Rikuo.

_No soy amable_

-Si, siempre que le pedimos algo dice que "si", incluso nos presta sus apuntes, es tan agradable.- afirmo otra, uniéndose a la conversación.

_Te equivocas, eso no es verdad._

-Muchas gracias Rikuo-kun, me salvaste. -agradecio nuevamente Kana, sonriendo y tomando delicadamente su mano. –Déjame invitarte algo al salir ¿ok?- pregunto con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes Kana-chan, no fue nada-respondió con una gotita en la cabeza y moviendo las manos para restarle importancia.

-Nura-kun es tan modesto- comento la rubia del grupo, acercándose y tomando por los hombros a la Ienaga.-Anda acepta, nosotras también iremos-dijo, haciendo referencia a Torii que saludo con una mirada gatuna.

-B-Bueno si insisten-respondió, uniéndose nuevamente a sus labores de limpieza.

_Eso es mentira…yo no soy para nada amable _

La tarde llego, todos se retiraban de las clases, en los últimos tres años todos cambiaron. A sus diecisiete años Rikuo se hizo bastante alto y ligeramente musculoso, sus ojos se rasgaron mas ,llevaba el cabello un poco más largo, dándole un toque de sensualidad felina a su aspecto. Sus dos amigos, el rubio Shima ya era un jugador profesional de la liga de menores en el equipo nacional, se hizo más alto y hasta tenía un club de fans gracias al deporte ; el pelinegro fanático youkai simulaba ser una estrella del cine con su negro y enroscado cabello ,aunque su actitud seguía ensañada a buscar lo sobrenatural. Las féminas del grupo crecieron con mas curvas y sensualidad, la rubia llevaba el pelo corto hasta la mitad de la espalda y Torii se lo corto a la altura de su cuello; Kana podría tener un cambio más relevante, su cabello era mucho más largo, jugando entre castaño y negro, creció y su cuerpo se hizo con unas sinuosas curvas nada exuberantes pero si atrayentes.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos por unos helados?- pregunto Kana, haciendo mención al grupo.

-Yo tengo practica así que no puedo ir- apresuro a decir el rubio, tomando de su asiento su bolso deportivo.- ¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió, dejando el aula.

-¿Cómo pueden pensar en helados cuando tenemos un youkai en nuestras narices?- pregunto decepcionado Kiyotsugu, escribiendo de manera presurosa en su computadora portátil.- ¡Miren esta es la foto del que supone ser el líder del Hyakki Yakou en este pueblo!- grito emocionado, volteando el aparato para la vista de sus amigos.

Entre la oscuridad y difusión de la foto se apreciaba a un sujeto que llevaba un haori azul, no se veía su cabello ni su cabeza por una rama que se interponía, pero se veía claramente que lo seguían una multitud de extraños seres.

-¡Increíble! ¿Estás seguro que no es falsa?- pregunto Torii al pelinegro.

-¡Por supuesto! El testigo dijo que vio a este youkai a la cabeza de unos cientos de ellos, incluso dijo que vio a una mujer con él ¡miren!- señalando con su dedo un punto por el cual se veía al extraño y desconocido líder sujetando una blanquecina mano, al lado de él, en el extremo de la foto, se notaba un largo cabello negro azulado y el perfil de una mujer que sonreía con dulzura, vestida en un hermoso kimono blanco.

-¡Es hermosa!- comento sorprendida Kana, fijándose en aquel perfil tan perfecto que tenia la mujer.-Lastima que no podamos ver sus ojos- murmuro algo desilusionada.

_Sabrías entonces que son tan hermosos como su rostro_

Rikuo miro sin ninguna expresión la fotografía, sintiéndose ligeramente disgustado por aquella violación a su privacidad, pues la foto era suya, de él celebrando una fecha especial al lado de la joven de la cual tomaba su mano aquel día. Su expresión neutra miraba como el pelinegro admiraba embelesado su adquirían, tal cual si tuviera una joya preciosa.

-Si es muy hermosa, es una youkai bellísima ¡Ah me gustaría tener una foto suya!-grito extasiado, al instante el joven Nura cerró con fuerza el computador y lo desconecto sin previo aviso, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza en los ojos del grupo.

-Si no nos vamos ahora anochecerá y será peligroso para las chicas volver ¿no crees Kiyotsugu-kun?- pregunto con un tono de voz serio y algo irritado. Los ojos y la sonrisa falsa en su rostro hicieron dar un salto de miedo al humano que de manera silenciosa tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a guardarlas.

_Jamás, jamás podrás volver a verla_

Al salir del aula, se reunieron para discutir a que heladería irían o cual era la más cercana a sus hogares. El castaño parecía absorto a los comentarios, dando su opinión para no dejar sospechas. Cruzando el pasillo un grupo de tres chicas de su misma edad comentaban animadas su éxito en el día.

-Tienes razón Ayumi-chan, aun no puedo creer que Yuki-chan sea tan buena en la limpieza- dijo una con asombro. –Nadie pudo quitar esa mancha en el escritorio del maestro por años pero ella en un segundo se deshizo de ella ¡Fue asombroso!- murmuro haciendo mímicas graciosas.

-Ya lo creo, si dirigió toda la limpieza, incluso el presidente cayo bajo sus redes- respondió una joven de cabello musgo y ojos miel.- ¡Me hizo gracia cuando obedeció quitar el chicle del escritorio sin chistar!

-Tsurara será una buena esposa- murmuro la tercera, una joven de cabello azul con trenzas adelante y bincha blanca.

-¿Es en serio? No creo que nuestra Yuki-chan tenga un pretendiente a su nivel- dijo Miyuki, haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo al pasar al lado del grupo del castaño.

-Pero sin duda que no se rinden, es el tercero de la semana que se le declara- respondió Maya, leyendo sin interés un pequeño libro en sus manos.

_¡Declara!_

Aquella palabra resonó en la cabeza de Rikuo, a paso rápido se posiciono delante del trió y detuvo su andar, sorprendiéndolas por la velocidad con la que apareció. Bien conocían la rutina y amaban fastidiarlo, con aquella verdad tan graciosa como cruda. El Nura alzo la mirada con sus ojos envueltos en furia y pregunto.

-¿Quién?- dijo con cierto desagrado.

-El vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil…creo que se llama…Mo...Ma…Ki…-analizaba la joven de cabello rubio cenizo en tono de broma, Miyuki, con un dedo sobre la boca.-No me acuerdo bien ¿y tu Ayumi-chan?-pregunto con cierto sarcasmo.

-Sabes…yo tampoco me lo sé… ¿estás segura que era ese, pensé que era el del año superior...ya sabes el atleta?-contesto en broma, viendo la mirada carcomida en celos del chico que se les interponía en el camino de salida.

Como lo disfrutaban, la expresión de enojo y celos dibujada en el rostro del Nura, tan notoria para cualquiera. La situación se repetía algunas semanas más que otras, con ocasiones en que el pobre ni siquiera se enteraba porque su dulce amiga Yuki-chan supo ocultar bien aquellas tímidas confesiones por parte de otros chicos que ella gentilmente rechazaba. Sus amigas conocían a la perfección que ambos tenían una clase de relación, pero al parecer no la darían a conocer todavía; aunque esperaban que algunos de aquellos "pretendientes" abrieran los ojos al castaño.

-Dejen de estar jugando- contesto ocultando su enojo con la jugarreta de las chicas.

-El que está en la sección 3-B, Saeto –respondió rápidamente la más baja. Al terminar de decirlo el chico volteo presuroso, corriendo escaleras abajo.

-Maya-chan no nos arruines la fiesta, su rostro estaba como para tomarle una fotografía- se burlo Miyuki.-Al menos no sabe donde esta…jajá…

En otra sección del colegio, en la parte trasera, rodeado por arboles y algunos cerezos un joven de cabello rubio tenía el rostro sonrojado mirando a una Oikawa nada sorprendida, ella tenía el cabello largo hasta debajo de sus muslos, combinando perfectamente el celeste cielo y el negro azulado. Su estatura era mayor, su cuerpo era perfecto en todas sus medidas, nada exageradas ni muy menudas, su piel blanquecina jugaba con la belleza purpura de sus ojos y en su cuello aquella infaltable bufanda blanca.

-Te agradezco mucho lo que sientes Saeto-san – respondió, con una mirada dulce.- Pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos… lo siento- se disculpo, tomando las manos del chico entre las suyas y sonriéndole.- Aun así, muchas gracias- concluyo, soltando las manos del rubio de mirada celeste que estaba frente a ella.-Tengo que volver, si me disculpas- prosiguió, girándose para volver por el camino que vino.

-¡Espera!- exclamo el varón, tomándola del brazo y reteniéndola. Ella le miro con cara de confusión le permitió hablar.- Oikawa-san ¿Por qué no aceptas mi propuesta? ¡Se mi novia!- pidió, jalándola esta vez de ambos brazos estrecharla contra su pecho, ella opuso resistencia.

-Saeto-san por favor ¿p-podrias soltarme? –pidió la joven, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él en un intento por alejarse. Mas este la sostuvo con más fuerza.-Saeto-san es en serio, entiende por favor que no correspondo tus sentimientos.

-¡No, no has aceptado las propuestas de muchos chicos en el instituto! ¡¿Acaso ya tienes novio, dilo más claramente?- le grito, soltando sus brazos y tomando su rostro, ella reacciono inmediatamente y levanto su muñeca para darle una bofetada.

-Eres una mentirosa- siseo el joven en su odio por no ser correspondido, tomando con fuerza su muñeca antes de que pudiera impactar contra su mejilla. –No quieres estar con nadie pero no das razones ¡no te creas tan especial solo por ser bonita!-le grito.

-Suéltame- exigió ella, forcejeando por liberar su muñeca del joven, su fuerza se veía disminuida en su forma humana, limitándola a la oposición del rubio a dejarla ir.- ¡Suéltame!-exigió de nuevo.

-No hasta que obtenga lo que quiero- al terminar de hablar la jalo con fuerza de su muñeca, obligando peligrosamente a acercar su rostro hacia el suyo. Los iris morados se abrieron ante la posibilidad de que ese humano pudiera si quiera rozar sus labios, intento golpearlo con su mano izquierda pero él la apreso con su otra mano.

_¡No!_

Solo centímetros quedaban entre sus labios y los de aquel humano que no la dejaba ir, cerró los ojos asustada, pensando que quizás debió traer consigo a alguna de sus amigas para que la protegiera de patanes como ese. Sin embargo, su rostro sintió una ráfaga de viento pasar y se escucho el seco sonido de un golpe, dejando al rubio tirado en el suelo, con sangre en el labio y la nariz.

-Deberías tener más cuidado- gruño molesto, tomándola de su cintura y atrayéndola a su pecho. El castaño miro con desagrado el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio que acababa de golpear y sintió su ira crecer.

-Ri-Rikuo- susurro ella, sorprendida por su aparición, el Tercero la miro y sonrió, ocultando un poco los celos que sentía en ese momento.

-Vámonos- ordeno, estrechando sus manos y caminando rápidamente hacia la salida de la escuela.

Su acompañante lo siguió sin chistar quedando a su lado, sabía que su protegido estaba molesto y en esta ocasión, estaría furioso. Luego de algunas confesiones hacia ella, él le aconsejo que llevara a alguien consigo en caso de que alguno de esos tipos osaran sobrepasarse cuando estuvieran a solas. Ella tomo el consejo, aunque, tan inocente como era, prefería confiar en que los muchachos que le pedían de manera tímida ser su novia no podrían hacerle daño. Cuan equivocada estuvo cuando uno de ellos la abrazo de improvisto y al día siguiente, corrió el pavoroso rumor de que eran pareja y la Oikawa había aceptado entre muchos al líder del equipo de beisbol del instituto. Intento reparar el daño y aclaro todas las dudas, aunque el mismo capitán se enorgulleció y comento a medio mundo que la chica más bella de su centro de estudios cayó en sus redes.

El problema no concluyo allí, sino cuando el Tercero se entero y le regaño el no haber llevado a sus amigas para que impidieran tremendo malentendido. Desde entonces le prometió llevar a alguien consigo si es que algún chico le pidiera estar a solas, y ahora no lo había cumplido.

El recorrido fue silencioso, ella le miraba cada tanto tratando de disculparse por lo que paso, pero este no le contestaba simplemente apresuraba el paso para llegar lo antes posible a la Casa Principal. Estaba anocheciendo y las luces de la avista principal por la que pasaban cegaban todo visión dando bienvenida a la actividad nocturna.

-Ri-Rikuo-sama…lo lamento, no era mi intención- se disculpo, al instante se detuvieron entre la muchedumbre.- Lo lamento, se que le prometí no ir sola pero… Ayumi-chan y Miyu-chan tenia cosas que hacer y no quería molestaras por algo así.-argumento, Rikuo no se giro en ningún momento, ella intento acercarse más y poder ver su rostro.-…Rikuo-sama…-lo llamo.

Segundos después se encontraban en la profundidades de un callejón, el Nura la arrastro dentro sin decir nada, el cuerpo femenino se encontraba atrapado entre la pared y los brazos de su líder que estaban a los lados, impidiéndole escapar.

-Rikuo-sama- susurro ella con un rubor en las mejillas por la cercanía, el rostro tono canela de él estaba a centímetros del suyo. Sus respiraciones chocaban, mezclándose, ocultos a la mirada ajena de cualquiera que pasara por allí.

-Eres mía-afirmo fiando sus iris en los morados de ella, sin dejarla responder, apresando sus belfos sobre los suyos, en un beso apasionado.

_Yo soy egoísta_

El baile incesante y demandante entre sus labios, probando sin vergüenza cada rincón su boca, mordisqueando aquellos labios con un sabor tan dulce, tan adictivo. La tomo con fuerza de la cintura, sintiendo como su busto chocaba contra su pecho, como ella enredaba sus finos dedos en su cabello, como sus corazones latía fuerte contra sí. Deslizo su mano por la pequeña cintura de la pelinegra, jugando con su espalda y terminando por enredar sus dedos entre los finos cabellos negros de su nuca, presionando su rostro profundizando el contacto.

_Soy sumamente egoísta_

Los suaves suspiros de la fémina quedaran sellados entre los labios de Rikuo, quien mordió su labio superior obligándola a abrir su boca, encontrándose con la tibieza de su lengua, luchando por sentir el dulce sabor de cada rincón en ella. La mano que mantenía en su cintura descendió rozando con sus yemas la suavidad de los muslos de ella, quien gimió involuntariamente, siendo silenciado por los hambrientos labios del hombre que la tocaba. Pronto el aire les falto, se separaron y mantuvieron sus frentes unidas, jadeantes por la pasión que los arraso. Aquel rostro tan suave y hermoso estaba pintado del carmín, un sonrojo que siempre aparecía cada vez que se besaban.

_Porque no me gusta compartir_

-Eres mía y de nadie mas- concluyo el Nura, dejando un beso en su frente aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos. Ella dejo sus manos sobre su pecho, nerviosa, sintiendo los escalofríos por sus caricias remover su cuerpo.- Vamos a casa- le pidió, tomando su mano y dejando un beso sobre sus labios, ella respondió con un "si" bajo, mientras el rubor de su rostro se expandía.

Volvieron tomados de la mano, en silencio a la Casa Principal, ella volvió a sus labores domesticas, siendo vigilada de cerca por Kejourou. A veces el comportamiento sobreprotector de su amo la intimidaba, la avergonzaba, sentía que se ahogaba entre tanto cuidado; pero aun así, se sentía feliz.

En la noche, al brillo de aquel kimono rosado con adornos en flores de sakura, con tenues brillos y el obi rojo, se encamino a su habitación. Paso por aquel sakura que estaba en la mitad del jardín, iluminando la noche con su brillo romántico y enigmático. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, dentro, sentado en una esquina de la habitación, cerca al futon. Se encontraba su protegido, Rikuo. El joven de cabellos blancos y mirada rubí le extendió la mano, invitándola a acompañarlo, ella sonrió, cerró la puerta y se acomodo entre sus piernas, recargando su cabeza contra el pecho del Tercero. Este la abrazo y descanso su rostro entre sus cabellos, jugando con sus dedos con las largas hebras.

_Quiero todo de ella, y no dejare que nadie más lo tenga._

-No vuelvas a ir sola ¿entendido?- le pidió, alzando el rostro de su acompañante con sus dedos. Ella se sonrojo y le sonrió de manera dulce.

-Claro- le dijo, recostando su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, mientras Rikuo dejaba marcas de sus labios a lo largo de su cuello.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto, posando su mano por sobre su vientre.

-Todo está bien, algo cansada, pero…estamos bien- le respondió.

Ella llevo su mano hacia su mejilla, acariciando desde sus labios hasta el contorno de sus ojos, él cambio. Ahora su cabello tenía las marcas negras más marcadas e incluso tenía unas líneas del mismo color debajo de sus ojos. Los iris rubíes la miraron con deseo, apresando sin aviso sus labios, lentamente, degustando del néctar que provenían de ellos.

Apretó mas el cuerpo que tenia, deslizando con cuidado el hermoso kimono rosado fuera de la piel de su amante, sus manos recorrieron desde su cintura, a lo largo de sus tersas piernas. Pronto ella se uno, enredando sus dedos y acariciando su cabello, intensificando la unión de sus labios. Envueltos en el placer de la noche, los labios de Rikuo bajaron hasta el cuello blanco, dejando marcas de su propiedad en el, mordiendo y saboreando la textura, escuchando los gemidos de Tsurara contra su oído, llevándolo a la locura.

_Su cuerpo entero, lo quiero todo para mí_

Los gemidos de la Yuki-onna eran música a los oídos del peliblanco, que la poseía una otra vez, saciando su hambre por ella ,paseando sus manos y sus labios por su perfecto cuerpo, entrando y saliendo cada vez con más fuerza, fundiéndose en ella, besándola, contemplándola, haciéndola suya por toda la noche.

_Hasta que seamos uno solo, envolviéndola con mí esencia_

Calentando ese cuerpo con sus caricias, hasta hacerla desfallecer, hasta saciar su apetito y deseo por ella.

_Hasta el punto de que ya no pueda respirar…Sera mía_

Y al terminar en ella, la tapo con una delgada sabana y abrazo su cuerpo contra el suyo, recuperando el aliento. Ella lo beso y al poco tiempo quedo dormida, mirándolo a él y diciendo varias veces que lo amaba. Sus labios rojos por tantos besos fueron sellados nuevamente.

-_Te amo-_ susurro contra ellos, admirando su sueño y acariciando con suavidad el vientre de su guardiana. _Los amo_. Pensó, recordando que hacía solo una semana, ambos serian padres, ella,su esposa, tendría un hijo suyo, la Yuki-onna le daría un hijo…y se volvería padre.

_Yo soy egoísta, porque quiero ser el único que vean tus ojos…el único en tus sueños…el único que tenga tu cuerpo…el único al que le sonrías…quiero que siempre…seas solo mía y de nadie más._

*Avance*

-Porque nadie te alejara de mi-susurro para si.

Este Two-shot de sorpresa para todos, comunico que no es seguro publique mis otras dos historias esta semana por parciales, en fin he entrelazado personajes de Maldición de Hielo y Encuentro de una Vida Futura aquí , como son las compañeras de Tsurara pero mas alla de eso no hay relación, solo los personajes mas no la historia en si. Espero les guste , influenciada por Fruit Basket y blood +! Ah y si se preguntan porque puse Rikuo(humano) en vez de youkai es porque el sale primero, en las otras dos historias es por cual sale mas en apariencia aunque cuando pongo youkai en maldición de hielo es claro que me refiero a ambos por igual ,no es genial que ahora pongan los personajes?q éxito para nosotros que nos encanta este anime y esta pareja!


	2. Egoista Parte Dos

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

_**Egoísta Parte Dos**_

La brisa de la mañana entra ligeramente por una ventana, el vapor del agua caliente ha dejado pequeñas gotas en el espejo del baño, toma la toalla y se seca un poco el pelo, la enrolla en su cintura y sale. En el futon una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros descansa, su respiración relajada indica la profundidad de su sueño, lleva puesto un haori azul que cubre su desnudez a la vista de los penetrantes iris marrones que se deleitan con el contorno de su figura por sobre la sabana.

Se pone sus pantalones y sus tenis , voltea al escuchar un ronroneo por parte de ella, al parecer queriendo despertar. Se sienta a su lado y quita un travieso mecho de su rostro, al instante, ella abre los ojo. Enfoca su vista y sonríe, a aquel hombre que la mira con tanta ternura. Se levanta y lo abraza.

-Buenos días- saluda, dejando un delicado beso en su mejilla.

-Buenos días-responde él, apartando su rostro un poco para poder atrapar sus labios.- ¿Estas cansada?

-No, ¿ya te vas al instituto?-le pregunta al verlo con su camisa a medio poner.

-Sí, aun es temprano ¿me acompañas?-pregunta, mientras ella abotona su blanca camisa, dejando a su vista la piel de su busto, él se sonroja e intentar mirar a otro lado.

Recordar lo que hizo anoche con esa parte de su anatomía lo obligaría a faltar al instituto y quedarse encerrado en esa habitación con ella.

-No iré hoy ¿recuerda que debo ir a la Casa Houkou?- le dice, y así, la expresión de vergüenza se torno en una expresión de molestia.

-Se me olvido- le contesta, tomando con delicadeza su barbilla y acercando su rostro al suyo.- Podemos ir cuando regrese, no hay necesidad de que vallas sola.- le aclara, viendo el carmín pintar las mejillas de su mujer. Al terminar de hablar la joven sonrió inocente.

-Iré con Kubinashi y Ao así que no iré sola, además, debes quedarte con el consejo estudiantil, señor delegado- canturreo , a sabiendas de que iba el juego del castaño. Este bajo la cabeza en señal de rendición, rio un poco y se levanto , tomo su mochila y espero desde la puerta para despedirse de ella.

-Está bien, me atrapaste, pero júrame que no veras a ese imbécil líder de los Houkou- le pidió, sintió los brazos de la Yuki-onna abrazarlo por detrás y se giro para estrecharla contra sí.

La simple mención del adjetivo que uso ssu esposo para referirse al líder Houkou le causo gracia, ellos se llevaban como perro y gato , aunque si lo vieras desde otro angulo pasarían a ser los mejores amigos. Blanco y negro, ambos eran opuestos, diferentes y perfectos en su manera de ser. Fue fácil elegir entonces, y aun ahora, no podía pedir mas que tener a ambos preocupándose por ella, su esposo y la persona que quería como un hermano.

-Sabe que eso es imposible si voy para donde vive, pero prometo venir tan pronto termine de hablar con el abuelo Seiryu.- le dijo, cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Tercero.

-Hmp- musito él, mirando hacia otro lado en un intento por mostrarse enojado.

-Rikuo- lo llamo ella, este ni se volteo.-Rikuo, vamos no te molestes- le pidió, aun así, él siguió con su berrinche. Ella rio ante su comportamiento, acerco su rostro al de su amante y le dio un suave beso en los labios, incitándolo a continuar con el contacto.

Cayo en la trampa, se dijo para sí, al sentir que él correspondía lentamente a la caricia, la acerco mas por la cintura y profundizo el beso, mezclando su lengua y saboreando cada rincón de la cavidad. Duraron así varios minutos, incluso la idea de quedarse y acompañar a su esposa a la Casa Houkou luego de divertirse un poco dentro de su habitación no sonaba tan mal ahora. Pero la burbuja se rompió cuando una tos fingida se escucho cerca.

-Si sigue así llegara tarde al instituto Waka-sama-argumento una castaña de largos y ondeados cabellos observando los sonrojados rostros de ambos al verse descubiertos durante sus mimos.

-Entendido- respondió Rikuo, abrazo a la joven de mirada dorada y dejo un beso en su frente.-No demores, te veo más tarde.- se despidió , acariciando su vientre.- Cuídense-

-Hasta luego- se despidió ella, viéndolo alejarse corriendo con una tostada que la youkai fémina sostuvo antes.

-Me alegra verlos tan enamorados pero si siguen así no tardaran en traer más hijos- se burlo la youkais de largos cabellos viendo un ligero sonrojo en ella.

- Y si tú sigues teniendo encuentros con Kubinashi detrás de la cocina Wakana-san podría encontrarlos- respondió ella, una espada imaginaria atravesó directamente a Kejourou. –Aunque supongo que ya los ha escuchado- se mofo, viendo un violento sonrojo en ella, Kejourou por su parte sintió que cinco espadas mas la atravesaban por la vergüenza. Con nota mental de "_No volver a molestar a Yuki-onna cuando esta con el Tercero"_

La joven Yuki-onna no era mas una niña, era tal y como su madre, era sarcástica y muy abierta en sus ideas cuando la fastidiaban. Prueba de ello eran las multiples veces que Kejourou o Kurotabou quisieron avergonzarla y terminaron escondidos en las esquinas de la mansión, apesumbrados y jurándose a si mismos jamás volver a meterse con ella

El castaño caminaba solo hacia su centro de estudios, recordando a un personaje que puso de cabeza su vida las dos únicas veces que lo vio en la Casa Principal, Houkou Kazuma era su nombre. El regreso en compañía de su guardiana como era la costumbre, cuando aun no tenían una relación más allá de la amical. Eso fue hacia solo unos 10 meses. Y como olvidarlo si de la nada aparece un youkai y abraza a su guardiana como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y bueno, para su mala suerte, pues si se conocían.

_Un pelinegro de largos cabellos y mechones rojos abrazaba delicadamente a la joven Yuki-onna, vestía un haori y hakama blanco así como una capa en negro con el símbolo "Houkou" en el. La guardiana no cavia en su sorpresa, se quedo estática y dejo que el sujeto la abrazara ante la estupefacta mirada de desagrado del Tercero._

_-Como te he extrañado mi hermosa Yuki-onna – le dijo el ojivioleta, apartándose un poco de ella sin quitar sus brazos de su cintura.- Vaya que has crecido, estas toda una mujer.-le alago._

_-N-no puede ser…¿En verdad eres tú?- pregunto confundida, deslizando delicadamente sus dedos por sobre la marca rojiza en la mejilla del Houkou.-…Kazuma…-susurro, al sonido de su nombre la joven abrazo fuertemente al pelinegro, dejando tímidas lagrimas descender sobre su rostro.- ¡Kazuma!¡Kazuma!¡Eres tú, que alegría verte!- exclamo, sorprendiendo al castaño por el inmenso cariño que profesaba hacia él._

_-Yo también Tsurara, yo también- contesto, hundiendo su nariz entre los negros cabellos, aspirando delicadamente el perfume de ella. Entre tanta felicidad el castaño tosió fuerte, rompiendo la escena del reencuentro que comenzaba a llenarse de flores y estrellitas alrededor._

_-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto algo irritado, el pelinegro alzo la mirada incrédulo, y sonrió burlón._

_-Houkou Kazuma , líder del Clan Houkou de la zona Central de Japón, vine a firmar un pacto de alianza con el Clan Nura, un placer.- contesto, sin soltar a la joven Yuki-onna._

_-No estaba enterado de eso, Nura Rikuo, Comandante Supremo del Clan Nura- se presento, estirando su mano hacia él. Este le miro y pareció dudar entre saludarlo y soltar a la guardiana, ganándose una mirada matadora del castaño con la indirecta de "Suéltala o te rebano" tallado sobre su frente._

_-Al fin te conozco - respondió, liberando finalmente a la guardiana que lo miraba feliz y con un pequeño rubor en su rostro._

_-Sígueme- pidió el Tercero pasando de lado por la pareja, el pelinegro lo siguió mientras a su lado la guardiana le preguntaba diversas cosas._

_-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, desde que era una niña ¿Cómo esta el abuelo Seiryu?- le pregunto inocentemente._

_-Está bien, te extraña, deberías ir a verlo. Regresare mañana a la Casa Houkou , puedes acompañarme si gustas.- le ofreció el pelinegro, posando su mano por sobre la cabeza de la chica y desordenando un poco sus cabellos.- Estas bellísima- le alago , provocando un sonrojo muy evidente en ella y una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que por la cabeza del castaño escapaba el humo de la furia._

_-Tú también has crecido Kazuma, ¿ cómo esta Kira? De seguro sigue molestándote-_

_-Ni me lo menciones, sino lo controlo lo más seguro es que amanezca en algún bar o rodeado de mujeres, es de lo peor.- menciono con pesadez, al tiempo de que una nube oscura de depresión lo cubría._

_-Jajá, no cambia. Aun recuerdo cuando me engaño para que nos bañáramos juntos de pequeños.- bromeo, luego un fuerte sonido de golpe se escucho. Rikuo se acababa de golpear la cabeza contra la pared, en busca de disipar su volátil imaginación.-Waka-sama ¿está bien?- pregunto ella, acercándose y posando su mano por sobre la zona ligeramente enrojecida de su frente._

_-Si no es nada- le dijo, apartando delicadamente la mano de su guardiana y sosteniéndola en el proceso. Un duelo de miradas se libro en ese momento, cuando la mirada de Kazuma y Rikuo peleo y echaron chispas teniendo en medio a la Yuki-onna que se preguntaba que ocurría._

_-¡Ah Rikuo!-llamo el anciano youkai con su taza de te.- Veo que ya encontraste a Kazuma, ven tenemos que firmar el tratado lo mas rápido posible, no se quedara mucho tiempo y hay mucho mas que discutir.- aclaro Nurarihyon, siendo seguido por ambos jóvenes._

_Dentro de una habitación ya entrada la noche un peliblanco y un pelinegro firmaban un tratado de alianza , luego de pasarse horas estableciendo los limites, protocolos , reuniones y reglas que abria a futuro entre sus miembros._

_-Bueno, con esto la alianza entre los clanes es definitiva.-exclamo agradeció el más viejo de ellos dirigiéndose al pelinegro.-Supongo que con eso solo queda el tema de tu compromiso Kazuma- _

_-¿Compromiso?- exclamo confundido el mas joven de los Nura, mirando de manera inquisitoria a su nuevo aliado._

_-No solo vine por la alianza, necesitaba ver a mi prometida lo mas pronto posible- aclaro, mirando con una sonrisa al anciano que tuvo una mirada graciosa en sus ojos._

_-Explícate- exigió el ojirubi, percatándose de que tanto el pelinegro como su abuelo tenían algo en mente y el desconocía._

_-Hace décadas el Clan Houkou y el Clan Nura tuvieron miembros que contrajeron matrimonio y lograron la armonía entre los clanes, cuando Rihan, tu padre, aun estaba a cargo.-explico, tomando un poco mas de su te._

_-Fue así que se decidió que al igual que en aquel entonces un miembro de cada clan seria escogido y contraerían nupcias.- prosiguió el pelinegro.- Por supuesto que con conocimiento de ambos._

_-Ese matrimonio fue el del padre de tu guardiana Tetsuya, que pertenece al Clan Houkou y de la Yuki-onna de nuestro clan , Setsura. Debo decir que el hecho de que se enamoran sucedió mucho antes de que se llegara a dicho acuerdo.- especifico el mayor, ante una mirada de molestia por parte del peliblanco._

_-Por ello he venido a llevarme a mi prometida de regreso para que nos casemos- afirmo, mirando fijamente al Nura._

_Rikuo estaba ligeramente pálido , si bien entendía que la alianza no se llegaría a dar si no entregaba a la mujer al líder Houkou¿ Como se suponía que daría a su preciada guardiana en matrimonio?¡¿Mas aun como iba a darla para que se casase …con Houkou? Apenas lo conocía y ellos parecían tenerse confianza , pero aun así, no podía darla en matrimonio . ¡Eso jamás!_

_-¿Le has preguntado siquiera si ella desea casarse contigo?- respondió mordaz, intentando sin mucho éxito ocultar su molestia._

_-No hay porque, ella sabe muy bien que el día que volviera por ella seria para casarnos, además fue ella quien acepto casarse cuando llegara el momento.- afirmo el pelinegro, mirando con suspicacia los furiosos ojos del Tercero._

_-Entonces seré yo quien determine si ella desea casarse contigo o no- contesto , levantándose de su sitio y procediendo a retirarse de la habitación , siendo detenido por la voz de su abuelo._

_-Rikuo, esto es una tradición y no depende de tu aprobación, si ellos se casan el contrato se llevara a cabo; así funciona.- aconsejo el abuelo, presintiendo de qué lado iban las intenciones del peliblanco._

_-Entonces supongo que no habrá alianza- dijo, dejando perplejos a ambos youkais que permanecían dentro, el pelinegro puso una mueca de molestia y se levanto de su asiento, tomando con fuerza el hombro del Nura._

_¿Acabar con la alianza? Que importaba, nadie la alejaría de el , ella era su guardiana, su amiga , su aliada y ahora , ella era de su propiedad. No de aquel supuesto líder que venía diciendo que la desposaría, porque Yuki-onna acepto hace tiempo ese contrato, entonces él le haría cambiar de opinión. Si tenía que iniciar una guerra pues que se preparen , porque Rikuo no perdería, primero muerto a verla en brazos de otro hombre que no fuera él._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo tomar lo que me pertenece?- soltó furioso, apretando con fuerza su hombro. Rikuo no se inmuto y volteo el rostro, mirando de forma sarcástica mientras una sonrisa burlona se asomo en sus labios. –Exacto-_

_Porque nadie te alejara de mí._

*Avance*

-Se mi esposa- le dijo, dejando perpleja a la chica de orbes dorados.

Hola, bastante corto este capítulo, pero no me quería atrasar mas con las actualizaciones así que les traigo este ahora Three-shot que planeo hacer puesto que si lo hago en dos me saldría como el doble en el segundo capítulo y no se vería muy balanceado que digamos. Usando a uno de los personajes de Maldición de hielo espero les haya gustado y como siempre comenten y díganme que les pareció. Actualizare lo demás pronto.


	3. Egoísta Parte Tres

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

_**Egoísta Parte Tres**_

¿Cuánto llevaba ya? ¿Tres horas? Quizás más. Si definitivamente el reloj se reía de su miseria pasando los segundos tan lentos que hasta parecía una broma de mal gusto. Y malo estaba su humor, más que malo era pésimo. Llevaba haciendo bilis desde que puso un pie en su instituto. No era para más, su hermosa mañana junto a _**su **_Yuki-onna fue brutalmente arruinada por la "visita" al "bastardo oportunista intento de hermano", Houkou Kazuma.

Pero… tenía razones para estar molesto, muchísimas para ser sincero. No es que el sujeto le cayera mal, no era que…bueno si, le caía pésimo. Sólo por el hecho de que él tenía cierta conexión con la ojidorada, y eso basta. Nadie podía culparlo ¿o sí? Hasta él mismo admitía que se estaba muriendo de los celos de sólo pensar que estaría haciendo su inocente guardiana con el pelinegro Houkou.

Y los celos solo traían como consecuencia un muy, muy irritable estado de ánimo. Sus compañeros de clases eran testigos de ello.

Lo habían sufrido y notado, y **bastante**.

Entre ellos se encontraba el grupo de la patrulla. Maki y Torii tenían una muy larga charla de las posibles razones del anormal estado de ánimo de su compañero. Kiyotsugu supuso que algún youkai le estaba jugando bromas y cambiaba su humor. Shima, bueno… el rubio se la pasaba fantaseando con lo linda que era cierta Oikawa. Y por último, Ienaga Kana; ella si lo había notado. Desde la tarde anterior cuando vio a su amigo correr intempestivamente luego de hablar con unas chicas del salón contiguo al suyo. Sí mal no recordaba, las tres chicas eran amigas muy cercanas de la Oikawa, hablaron un poco antes pero fue la bajita de cabellos azules y trenzas la que prácticamente le estampo en la cara su secreto mejor guardado.

_-Ienaga-san, ¿no deberías decirle a Nura-san que te mueres por él? -dijo sin la menor emoción ni discreción. Las otras dos ni se inmutaron y rieron por lo bajo._

_-¿Q-Qué dices?... a mí n-no m-me gusta Rikuo-kun -tartamudeó apenas con el rostro sonrojado._

_-Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa y sonrojada? No eres buena para mentir Ienaga-san -afirmó pasando por su lado y quedándose detrás de ella._

_-¡Maya-chan! -le regañó la peliverde viendo el estado de shock en la castaña- Lo siento Ienaga, a veces come mucha azúcar…-se excusó caminando al lado de la Kytsu –. Vamos Maya-chan -le susurró jalándola hacia la salida._

_La ultima del grupo era la joven de cabellos rubio cenizo, Takegu Miyuki. Kana le miró avergonzada e intentó disculparse e irse, pero fue detenida por la mano en su brazo. Ambas estaban completamente solas en el pasillo._

_-¿Takegu-chan? -soltó confundida, más la fría y seca mirada que ella le dirigió la detuvo en su sitio, provocándole una sensación de temor en el cuerpo- ¿Q-Qué ocurre? -preguntó asustada y sudando._

_-Takegu-san para ti Ienaga -soltó fría y con tono molesto._

_-¿Eh? -soltó nerviosa al ver la forma tan brusca en que le habló._

_-Lo que escuchaste, necesito aclarar algo contigo Ienaga -dijo fríamente soltando el brazo de la chica. Se cruzó de brazos y sus brillantes ojos azules miraron frívolos a la castaña-. Deja de fingir -dijo en un tono más demandante y serio que amigable._

_-No sé a qué te refieres -refutó Kana armándose de valor y alzando un poco la voz-. Además, ¿qué te he hecho yo para que me trates de esa manera? Apenas y hablo contig-_

_-Sé lo que hiciste -la cortó, sacó una foto de entre sus cosas y la volteó por el reverso sin dejársela ver- ¿Sabes qué es esto? -interrogó frente a la mirada semi-asustada de la ojimarron._

_-No y si me disculpas no tengo nada más que hablar contigo -apresuró a decir caminando rápido._

_-¡De la foto sobre la falsa relación de Yuki-chan y el de tercero! -gritó con un tono serio parando en seco a Kana._

_¡La había descubierto!_

_-¡No tengo idea de quién subió eso a internet! ¡Además por qué me culpas a mí! -refutó en nervios confrontando a la rubia._

_Miyuki rió y tomo uno de sus rizos entre sus dedos. La tenia justo donde quería._

_-Yo no dije nada que la subieron a internet ¿Cómo sabes eso Ienaga? -preguntó perspicaz. Un gran peso caía imaginariamente en la cabeza de Kana. Se había delatado sola- El pez por su boca muere, eso se aplica muy bien a ti -dijo riendo y caminando desafiante contra la joven. Ambas quedaron frente a frente y Miyuki estampó de un manotazo la foto en el pecho de la castaña. El impulso y la fuerza del golpe obligaron a la joven a caer sentada al piso._

_La foto se meció en el aire, cayendo a las baldosas y mostrando a un joven riendo hacia la cámara, en sus brazos una pelinegra estaba volteada. Como sello, el chico levantaba el dedo pulgar en señal de victoria, aunque el rostro de la joven no se veía._

_-¡Qué crees que haces! -se quejó la fémina en el suelo._

_-¡Protejo a MI amiga! -le gritó intimidándola al instante- ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Creíste que tu plan de aliarte con ese oportunista resultaría! ¡Es patético!_

_-¡Ya te dije que no fui yo! -alegó acomodándose la falda._

_-¡Para el cuento! -gritó Miyuki tomando de forma brusca la blusa de Kana- ¡Sé muy bien que te aliaste con él para tenderle una trampa a Yuki-chan y así quedarte con Nura! -gritó molesta, alzando un poco la blusa para quedar a sólo centimitos de su rostro- Y entiende esto Ienaga -dijo más calmada, ocultando su mirada-. Si te metes con ella una, sólo una vez más ¡No considerare que eres una chica y te aseguro que tu vida escolar estará arruinada! -advirtió soltándola de golpe y levantándose._

_-¿Es eso una amenaza? -dijo molesta Kana mirando a la rubia._

_-Considéralo como quieras, esa es mi manera de ver por quienes me importan. Eso sí, di algo en contra de ella o de mis amigas y la verdad sobre tu plan será la primicia del periódico escolar -dijo sonriendo de manera infantil y con cara de niña buena antes de desaparecer por las escaleras._

Ese día entendió que jamás, nunca más, podría volver a intentar ir en contra de ese grupo o de la Oikawa.

Examinó con cuidado las expresiones de su mejor amigo y las ordenó por intensidad. Pensativo, suspiraba cada tanto, miraba continuamente el reloj y finalmente se molestaba sin razón. No entendía bien que ocurría, pero era seguro que la ojimorada tendría algo que ver en el asunto.

Aunque la misma suerte de sólo observar no se la llevaron otros. El profesor de historia lo reprendió por estar distraído mirando la pizarra, ordenó que leyera alto y claro un capítulo del libro de texto y… Rikuo ni lo había sacado.

-¡Nura-san! ¡Qué cree que hace holgazaneando! ¿Y su libro de texto? -inquirió molesto. El Tercero lo volteó a mirar sin interés, entrecerró la mirada, la desvió al reloj y ante la sorpresa de toda el aula guardó lo poco que había en su pupitre.

-Rikuo-kun, el sensei te está hablando… -le susurró Kana viendo la actitud despreocupada e indiferente del castaño.

-¡Nura-san! ¡Abra su libro de texto en la pagina ciento veinte cinco ahora mismo! -ordenó el mayor impaciente desde el pizarrón.

Todos los alumnos tenían la boca abierta del asombro. El pacifico, amable y caballero Nura Rikuo se estaba revelando. ¡Y vaya revelación! ¡Contra el profesor más riguroso y pesado del instituto! Algunos tenían estrellas de admiración, otros se burlaban y comentaban sobre el súper castigo que recibiría. En el caso del grupo de la patrulla paranormal no podían ni creerlo.

-¿Rikuo-kun? -preguntó Kana desde su asiento.

-Los veo mañana -contestó en seco, se levantó del asiento y emprendió el camino a la puerta.

-¡Eh! -soltaron todos al escucharlo.

-¡Deténgase ahí o lo repruebo Nura-san! -amenazó el profesor con el libro en alto. El castaño se detuvo a sólo un paso de salir del aula. El adulto sonrió perverso y golpeó el libro contra el pizarrón- Si contesta una pregunta y la explica muy bien podrá irse, sino se quedará de pie toda la clase y preparará un reporte completo de trescientas páginas –amenazó.

El castaño volteó indiferente y miró de pies a cabeza al maestro. Sus ojos regresaron al reloj y suspiró. Todos sus compañeros le restaron importancia, el Nura pasaría una muy mala hora.

-Lo haré -soltó aburrido, mirando al estupefacto grupo de alumnos y a un perverso profesor de historia.

-¡Espera Rikuo-kun! -exclamó alarmada Kana levantándose de golpe y golpeando su escritorio.

-¡Siéntese Ienaga o la castigo! -reprendió, la joven miró a su amigo y este le negó con la cabeza. Se sentó y el alumnado observó un aura maliciosa en su profesor.

-En la era Heian se reconoció a un emblemático cuyo nombre era… -preguntó mirando perspicaz a su alumno.

-Abe no Seimei, figura del folclor. Fue un Onmyouji, trabajó para emperadores, otorgó conocimiento de la astrología y creó los calendarios. Nacido de una kitsune de nombre Kusunoha y un humano llamado Abe no Yasuna -respondió fuerte y claro. Aun así, el maestro no se sorprendió y se acomodo los lentes.

-¿Se dice que creó algo? ¿Qué es y como se llama?-

-El libro _Senji Ryakketsu_, un libro sobre onmyōdō -respondió rápido, apoyándose en la puerta. Más el maestro chisto y prosiguió.

-¿Se crearon leyendas o mitos?

-En el _Konjaku Monogatarishu, _durante el periodo de Edo.

-¿Tuvo descendencia? –preguntó nervioso, sorprendido por el conocimiento del castaño. ¡Eso ni siquiera estaba en el libro de texto!

-No oficialmente, pero se presume que Abe no Yasuaki y Abe no Yasuchika fueron descendientes suyos -contestó ya aburrido.

-¡Fecha de nacimiento! -aclamó. El Nura bajó la cabeza y el profesor vió su victoria seca.

-Uhmmm… -pensó el joven sujetando se barbilla.

Todos los alumnos compartían entusiasmados palomitas y dulces, unos filmaron la discusión, girando la cabeza antes las respuestas de ambos varones. Ellos tenían que aprovechar el momento y qué mejor que con gaseosa y golosinas. Parecía un concurso de quien lo dice más rápido, y su profesor de historia demostró ser más terco y mal perdedor que nunca. Al silencio del castaño los alumnos comenzaron a entregar dinero a una entusiasmada Saori.

-Ganas, el sensei castigara a Nura -dijo uno, entregándole un billete a la chica rubia.

-Ya vamos chicos, denme lo que apostaron -pidió, extendiendo sus manos a los lados. Sus compañeros, casi al noventa por ciento suspiraron y le entregaron los billetes y monedas- ¿Eh? Tu también Natsumi -la llamó, la chica con ojos gatunos le pasó unas monedas.

-Bien Nura-san, tendrá que darme el reporte a primera hora -pidió el maestro acomodando los papeles de su mesa.

-Etto, sensei… -llamó una alumna.

-Y además deberás cumplir horas de castigo por indisciplina -continuó dialogando.

-….sensei…. -llamaron otros dos, pero el mayor seguía en su mundo.

-Para que entiendas lo importante de la historia, ahora siéntate antes de que te d-continuó diciendo.

-¡Sensei! -gritaron todos en conjunto, alertando a su maestro.

-¡Qué ocurre! -gritó alarmado, los jóvenes apuntaron hacia la puerta y el espacio que ocupaba el Nura estaba vacío- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Nura-san? -preguntó con un tono de voz malvado. Un alumno en la primera fila le señaló directamente una esquina de la pizarra- ¿Qué pasa con la…? -preguntó volteando a ver- ….pizarra…-soltó vencido y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

En una esquina, escrito con tiza blanca y al lado de un dibujo de expresión aburrida, decía: "21 de Febrero de 921. Sayonara, Sensei"

Ese fue el primer día que todos vieron a Nura Rikuo rebelde, a su profesor de historia llorando en una esquina del salón y el día que Torii ganó suficiente dinero apostando cómo para comprarse un nuevo teléfono.

Rikuo caminó sulfurando cada tanto, sabía bien que su mal humor había tenido algunas inocentes víctimas; su profesor fue el peor de ellos, moralmente hablando. Aunque el chico que "accidentalmente" golpeó directo en la cara con el balón de futbol durante gimnasia resultó ser el mismo que quiso sobrepasarse con _**su**_ chica.

_-¡Se lo tenía bien merecido! -_pensó para sus adentros antes de escuchar la risa de su interior youkai.

_-Totalmente de acuerdo -_le respondió.

-¡Rikuo-sama! -llamó un cuervo negro. El ave youkai bajó rápido al encuentro de su amo y se posó en su hombro.

-¿Ah? Karasu-Tengu ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó, viendo la preocupación pintada en los ojos de su subordinado.

-Lo estaba buscando en la escuela pero no estaba allí, ¿por qué ha salido? -inquirió curioso.

-Estaba aburrido -respondió girando en una esquina y viendo un parque-. ¿Tsurara fue a la Casa Houkou? -preguntó con un tono de voz algo fastidiado.

-Sí, salió temprano junto a Kubinashi y Kejourou -informó, viendo la mueca en el rostro de Rikuo-. Joven amo, ¿le preocupa algo?

-No es nada -contestó en seco recostándose en uno de los árboles del parque cercano-. ¿Por qué me estabas buscando?

-¡Ah! Hay algunos asuntos que debería…

-¡Hey! ¡Nura! -gritó un joven rubio con un parche sobre la nariz, el contorno parecía estar morado- ¡Me vas a pagar la nariz rota y el golpe de ayer! -exclamó mostrando el bate de acero que traía oculto en su espalda.

-Yo soluciono esto Karasu-Tengu -susurró al individuo que permanecía en su hombro.

-¡Con quién hablas imbécil! -gritó molesto lanzándose contra el castaño.

-No es tu asunto -refutó el joven esquivando el bate que impactó contra el árbol-. Y yo que quería descansar -soltó aburrido.

Karasu-Tengu observaba como es que su amo evadía todos los ataques del rubio. Muy a pesar de que estaba frente al chico y quería meterse en la batalla para apoyar al Tercer, eso le sería imposible pues el chico no lo podría ver. Sólo aquellos con una fuerte energía espiritual, o con sangre youkai como su joven amo, podrían verlo; aunque bueno, sólo se dejaría ver ante alguien cuando lo deseara.

Esa es una regla muy importante para el Clan Nura_: No se dejen ver a menos de que sea necesario._

-¡Toma esto! -gritó Saeto, levantó en alto el bate de acero y este se detuvo a sólo centímetros de la cabeza del joven Nura- ¿Qué?

-No estoy de humor -dijo fastidiado el comandante, su mano sostenía con fuerza el instrumento de acero-, aunque te lo mereces por atreverte a tocar a _**mi**_** mujer**-exclamó molesto en voz baja jalando el bate para atraer el cuerpo del humano.

Poco después se escucho el seco golpe en el rostro del estudiante. Sin embargo, el joven Nura lo golpeó de lleno, más fuerte, en el estomago; lo que lo dejó inconsciente. Ese sería un buen castigo para el chico.

-Joven amo…-llamó el Tengu volando hacia el cuerpo de Saeto- creo que se le paso la mano –comentó con gracia al ver el rostro hinchado y golpeado del joven-. ¿Tenía algún problema con él, So-taicho?

-No –contestó mientras soltaba el bate y lo dejaba a un lado del chico-. Encárgate de él, Karasu-Tengu -ordenó alejándose del lugar.

-¡Rikuo-sama! ¡Espere, necesito decirle algo! -llamó el Tengu, más su joven señor ya se había marchado– Se molestará cuando se entere -dijo preocupado. Después volteo hacia el humano y resopló- ¿Que me encargue de él dice?

Ya más alejado del parque, el joven heredero se detuvo por unos instantes.

_-Será mejor distraerme un poco, si regreso al instituto sólo tendré problemas _-pensó para sí. Decidió caminar un poco antes de ir a casa. Paseó sin mucho interés por las calles de la ciudad, observó diferentes tiendas y finalmente se detuvo en una vitrina. Una joyería que parecía muy lujosa exponía diferentes anillos y joyería de oro y plata.

Un delicado objeto llamó su atención al instante. Un delicado collar de plata con un dije de diamantes pequeños en forma de copo de nieve. Era simplemente bellísimo y perfecto para cierta persona.

-Es bellísimo, ¿no le parece? -preguntó la encargada del lugar al ver la intensidad de la mirada marrón sobre el aparador.

-Sí, lo es -respondió con una sonrisa sincera-. ¿Cuánto cuesta? -preguntó sin más, ante los asombrados ojos de la señorita.

-Ah... bueno tiene incrustaciones de diamante y el dije es de oro blanco combinado con plata, además la cadena es de las mejores que ahí -comentó viendo la mirada divertida del Nura. ¿El realidad el joven podría costear algo tan caro?-. Es nuevo así que su precio es… -comentó extendiendo un papel en el que escribió el precio.

Al verlo el castaño resopló, la asistenta rio ante la inocencia del varón. Era imposible que pudiera pagarlo.

-Me lo llevo -afirmó ante la sorpresa de la encargada-. Envuélvalo por favor- pidió, alcanzándole a la mujer una brillante tarjeta de oro.

-C-Claro -musitó asombrada mientras recibía la tarjeta de crédito.

Minutos después, el Tercero salió con una elegante bolsa que llevaba el preciado paquete. En ese tipo de ocasiones el tener youkais que, agradecidos por los favores hechos, entregaban ofrendas a su Clan resultaba provechoso. Siempre se negaba a recibirlas; a veces eran comidas, otras eran objetos valiosos e incluso dinero. Karasu-Tengu guardaba sólo una decima parte de las ofrendas, lo que resultaba en una gran suma de dinero, por lo que sus subordinados insistieron en que se consintiera y gastara el dinero que mejor le pareciera. Al llegar a casa se dio cuenta que pronto anochecería, su paseo había sido algo largo; pero valió la pena. Entró siendo recibido por sus subordinados para después dirigirse hacia su habitación. Le era algo extraño que la joven Yuki-onna no lo recibiera con una sonrisa en la puerta ni bien llegara.

-Joven amo- llamó Kejourou al salir de la habitación, en sus manos llevaba unos paños y un recipiente de agua-. Bienvenido a casa-

-Kejourou, ¿qué haces fuera de mi habitación con eso? -preguntó curioso señalando los recipientes de agua; la youkai le miró raro.

-¿Karasu-Tengu no se lo ha dicho? –preguntó en un quejido alejándose de la habitación. Se detuvo al lado del Tercero y le informó- Cuando regresábamos de la Casa Houkou Yuki-onna se desmayó.

Y nada más habiendo oído eso Rikuo se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Entró en la habitación y lo primero que vio fue a su esposa durmiendo plácidamente. Suspiro más calmado y se sentó a lado de ella.

-No se preocupe Joven amo -dijo Kejourou al ver su estado de nervios-. Tuvo un desmayo y hace poco hemos vuelto, es normal en su estado -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer por los pasillos.

-Menos mal… -susurró. Tomó la mano de la joven y la sostuvo entre las suyas- Tsurara –volvió a susurrar.

Estuvo un momento así antes de levantarse, dejar el paquete que compró en su escritorio y regresar. Cuando estuvo de nuevo a su lado levantó las sábanas; al hacerlo el asombro no cupo en su rostro. Pudo ver que ella tría puesto un kimono negro con muchas flores y demasiados detalles; hasta donde él sabía… ella no usaba esos colores.

_-Debe ser regalo de ese Houkou._

Algo que también le molestaba, de cierta forma, eran los regalos del pelinegro. De vez en cuando él le obsequiaba cosas, mayormente kimonos elegantes que, para el deleite de los ojos de Rikuo,hacían ver mucho más hermosa a su Yuki-onna. Se acurrucó a su lado y la sostuvo de la cintura, estaba algo cansado de tanto caminar y extrañaba el aroma dulce y refrescante de _**su**_esposa

Se quedó observándola unos segundos antes de que el recuerdo del día en que le pidió matrimonio llegar a su mente.

_-Si me disculpa, Nurarihyon-sama –dijo el youkai pelinegro antes de salir de la habitación obviamente molesto._

_-Rikuo ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Este acuerdo tiene más de siete décadas de vigencia. Es algo muy importante para nuestro Clan -reprendió el mayor a su nieto, pero el peliblanco estaba muy lejos de verse arrepentido-. Rikuo, ¿me estás escuchando? -preguntó al no escuchar respuesta alguna._

_-No te preocupes viejo –respondió saliendo de la habitación y dejando sólo al primer Supremo Comandante._

_-Menudo nieto que tengo -suspiró el gran ayakashi._

_Rikuo estaba preocupado, demasiado; el saber así de la nada que __**su**__ guardiana estaba comprometida con un extraño, al menos para él, era una sorpresa de muy __**mal gusto**__. _

_Después de que el Houkou saliera de la habitación intentó seguirlo por todos lados. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba buscando y caminando por la casa sin rumbo alguno? Bastante ya. Algo que igual le preocupaba es que no los había visto ni a él ni a Yuki-onna. Más pronto un pensamiento cruzó su mente._

_-¡Rayos!_

_El único lugar en el que no había revisado era… ¡el cuarto de Yuki-onna!_

_Se apresuró hacia la habitación. Haciendo cuentas del tiempo que había perdido buscándola a ella y al youkai aliado, diez valiosos minutos habían sido desperdiciados. ¡Mucho puede pasar en ese lapso de tiempo! Pensó con cólera. _

_Ya estaba cerca de la habitación, un par de pasos más y podría abrir la puerta; pero se detuvo en la misma sin siquiera tener tiempo de alzar el brazo, eso fue por las voces que llegaron a sus oídos._

_-Sé muy bien por qué has venido Kazuma, estaba preocupada. Te ha tomado bastante. _

_La voz se escuchaba muy apenas, era muy baja e inocente. El tono de voz era inconfundible, era la Yuki-onna._

_-Lamento haber tardado Tsurara -se disculpó el joven, sus ojos violetas penetraban en la figura de la joven frente a él. La intensidad de su mirada obligó a su acompañante a bajar la cabeza avergonzada._

_-No me mires así… - pidió con un tenue sonrojo. Ante esa acción Kazuma le acarició la cabeza, como si fuera una niña-. Es igual a cuando nos conocimos… ¿no lo has olvidado?_

_-No olvidaría jamás a la mujer con la que me casaré -respondió. Yuki-onna dio un ligero salto al escucharlo y se abrazó a si misma- Esta casa… ¿te has acostumbrado? -preguntó con un tono comprensivo._

_-Ah… sí, me agrada mucho, todos son muy agradables y divertidos. Deberías ver cuando el Joven amo se despierta –mencionó divertida con la alegría pintada en sus ojos-, ¡siempre parece que va a llegar tarde! -dijo entre risas. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El youkai no lo tomó de la misma forma y la estrechó entre sus brazos; ella no se negó, ni tampoco dijo nada._

_-Tsurara -la llamó con un tono de voz más severo-, no quiero escuchar más de él; a partir de hoy vivirás conmigo y te convertirás en mi esposa -dijo demandante._

_-Lo siento -se disculpó ella, bajó la cabeza y dudó entre abrazar o no al Houkou. Al final, no pudo hacerlo._

_-Tsurara -llamó sosteniendo a la Yuki-onna de los brazos-, mírame -pidió._

_Tsurara dudó y lentamente miró al Houkou. Sabía que era su deber desde hacía mucho, ella misma aceptó casarse cuando llegara el momento. Aunque, siendo sincera consigo misma, la felicidad que experimentó a lo largo de los años en la Casa Nura, los sentimientos que desarrolló por su Joven amo, las experiencias vividas, todo… lograron desviarla._

_El joven de mirada ojivioleta pudo observar la tristeza escondida en los cristales dorados. Desde joven había podido ver con claridad el alma de la youkai que tenía delante con sólo verla. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, ella bajó la mirada. ¡No podía mirarlo a los ojos y pretender que le quería como él pedía! ¡No podía! Sintió el aliento del joven contra su rostro y se alertó. Intentó alejarse de él pero la presión que tenía en sus brazos se lo impedía._

_-El día que nos comprometimos te pedí que guardaras el primer beso para la persona que mas amaras, ¿lo recuerdas? -pregunto Kazuma deteniéndose a sólo centímetros de ella._

_-Si -respondió nerviosa evitando mirarlo._

_-Entonces… me lo cobraré –afirmó acercándose a ella._

_-N-No Kazuma… detente -pidió antes de que él llegara a sus labios. Estaba temblando, se aferró a los brazos y el pecho del joven en un arranque y lo abrazo- ¡Por favor, dame tiempo! Te prometo que te amaré, que te querré más de lo que hago ahora pero dame tiempo… por favor -dijo sollozando._

_Kazuma la miró fijamente, esperando que la Yuki-onna dijera algo más, pero ya no salieron más palabras de su boca. _

_-Cumpliré con mi deber, con la alianza por el bien del Clan Nura Por el bien de Rikuo-sama –pensó para sí misma._

_-¿Prometes amarme, Tsurara? -preguntó abrazándola._

_La Yuki-onna tardó un poco en responder, tenía dudas… no sabía que pasaría. Y eso le aterraba._

_-Lo prometo, te amaré… -mintió ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. No quería que la viera, sino el se daría cuenta. ¡Se daría cuenta que le mentía!_

_El Houkou no toco más el tema, le dijo que regresaría la noche siguiente y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Frente a él, con la mirada oculta por la sombra, los puños apretados y algo perturbado estaba, Rikuo. Pasó por su lado y desapareció entre los corredores._

_Yuki-onna vio sorprendida la figura de su amo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba él ahí, ¿habría sido mucho? Esperaba que no._

_-¿Me habrá escuchado? -pensó avergonzada, se limpió las pequeñas lagrimas y se levantó rápido- ¿Necesita algo Rikuo-sama? -preguntó al verlo de pie fuera de la habitación._

_El peliblanco la miró al instante, esa mirada asustó un poco a la mujer de las nieves. Él se veía molesto, como pocas veces lo había visto. Se acercó a él y se detuvo en la puerta. El Tercero no dijo nada ante la cercanía, lo único que hiso fue ver los ojos enrojecidos de su guardiana gracias a la luz de la luna; su furia creció. No pudo escuchar mucho de lo que ella y el Houkou habían hablado, sólo alcanzó a oír varios susurros, palabras sin sentido. _

_Y para empeorar su furia, la habitación estaba a obscuras desde antes de que él entrara. Coraje, eso fue lo que sintió con tan sólo pensar que ambos pelinegros habían estado así por más de diez minutos. La idea lo irritó demasiado, pero más aun lo hicieron las palabras que escuchó de su subordinada después de pronunciar su nombre._

_-Rikuo-sama, ¿sucede algo? -preguntó inocente tomando del brazo al peliblanco._

_El Supremo Comandante rechistó, una simple frase resonaba en su cabeza._

_Te amaré…_

_-Así que… vas a amarlo -dijo lo suficientemente alto como que para ella escuchara. _

_Alzó la mirada y vio el rostro confundido y sonrojado de su guardiana. Ella se había tapado la boca con las manos, sintió su rostro enrojecer._

_-Yo… yo… -tartamudeó la joven, no supo qué decir. Lo último que quería era que la persona que más le importaba la escuchara; no quería simplemente que el amor de su vida oyera de su propia boca que tenía que amar a otro._

_-Y yo que quería ayudarte –dijo molesto. Habiéndolo dicho quiso dejar el lugar y golpear lo primero que se le atravesara, pero un apretón en su brazo se lo impidió. Sin girarse intento deshacer ese agarre, más la Yuki-onna no lo soltó._

_-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? Explíqueme por favor –pidió. Los nervios le habían ganado, se sintió avergonzada pero triste a la vez debido a las palabras de su Joven amo. Pero aún así, aun así ella… quería escuchar una negación a su matrimonio. Deseaba oír algo que dijera que Rikuo… la veía como algo más._

_-Suéltame Yuki-onna –le dijo fríamente. La manera tan distinta en que se dirigió a ella la asustó, sentía que estaba perdiendo a la persona más importante que tenía. Le dolía, y mucho… pero a pesar de eso no lo soltó—. Es una orden –exigió al ver que ella no pensaba acatar su orden. _

_Tsurara tembló ante esas palabras. Era nuevo, él jamás se dirigía de esa manera tan cortante hacia ella, mucho menos le daba órdenes; ni a ella, ni a nadie del Clan. Doliéndole mucho más liberó lentamente el brazo del hombre que amaba, y antes de que él diera siquiera un paso preguntó temerosa._

_-¿Está de acuerdo con mi matrimonio? - preguntó con la voz más serena que pudo antes de romper en llanto._

_Rikuo se tensó, no quería ni voltear. Él sabía que ella estaba sufriendo por el trato que le estaba dando, sería mentir si dijera que él no se sentía mal por ello. _

_Le habló de esa manera sólo porque necesitaba descargar todo la amargura y la molestia que sintió cuando escuchó lo que los pelinegros hablaron. Fueron esas condenadas palabras que se vivían repitiendo en su mente las que lo hacían sentirse peor cada segundo._

_Te amaré…_

_Yuki-onna no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su Joven amo, bajó la cabeza, aguantó las lágrimas y entró a su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo llorando por lo ocurrido. Estaba deprimida, se sentía triste y abrumada. Dejó las lágrimas caer por su rostro y se cubrió la boca para ahogar los sollozos._

_-Lo siento –susurró una voz en su oído. Tsurara se sobresaltó y se quedó estática al sentir como es que su cuerpo era lentamente rodeado por unos fuertes brazos, los más cálidos y protectores que ella conocía. Dejó escapar un profundo sollozo junto con las lágrimas que no habían dejado de caer por sus mejillas. No pudo reprimir más sus emociones-. Me desquité contigo, perdóname –se disculpó el joven, apretando un poco más el cuerpo de su guardiana contra sí._

_La joven no respondió, únicamente tomó la mano de su protegido con delicadeza, entrelazó la suya con la de él y la llevó a su rostro. Rikuo se sorprendió ante el hecho pero no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó hacer._

_-Lo amo –confesó la joven entre lágrimas, apoyando su frente contra el dorso de la mano masculina—. Sobre l-lo que escuchó… es sólo que yo… tengo que casarme con Kazuma, es por eso… que debo quererlo, pero antes de todo eso tenía planeado hablar con usted para decirle lo que sentía –expresó mientras intentaba contener las nuevas lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos._

_Rikuo se sorprendió ante sus palabras, la abrazó fuerte y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la guardiana con suma delicadeza, con cariño y con amor. Tsurara se giró nerviosa y sonrió avergonzadamente, el peliblanco acarició su cabeza tratando de calmarla. Ella sollozó un poco más en su pecho y se separó de él. Los espejos dorados destilaron mucho cariño ._

_-Debo hacer las maletas, gracias por escucharme Rikuo-sama -agradeció liberándose del abrazo del ojirubi casi como si no quisiera soltarlo, más aún así lo hiso._

_-No vayas -pidió el Tercero jalándola de la muñeca y apresándola entre sus brazos. La guardiana no reaccionó al principio, pero con una sonrisa triste intentó liberarse._

_-Joven amo tengo que irme mañana, no es correcto que esté en mi habitación -refutó cansadamente. _

_Era duro, ella quería quedarse allí, entre sus brazos, que la amara más que a nada en el mundo, que su matrimonio no existiera y se quedara allí… a su lado._

_-Tsurara… -llamó el peliblanco levantando su barbilla con suma delicadeza. Rubí contra dorado chocaron entre sí, ambas estaban llenas de palabras no dichas, llenas de cosas que ambos ocultaron por mucho tiempo al otro; también estaban repletas de experiencias compartidas, de sonrisas, lágrimas, de abrazos y de cuidados. _

_Lentamente, con cuidado y delicadeza, ambos rostros comenzaron a acercarse sin despegar los ojos el uno del otro. Sus manos se unieron, se pegaron el uno al otro aun sentados sobre el tatami. Sus narices chocaron, rozando la piel del rostro del otro. Rikuo sintió la suavidad de su piel con tan sólo tenerla así de cerca, también sintió su aliento refrescante rebotar contra su rostro. Apretó la unión de sus manos y continuo mirándola embelesado debido a su belleza._

_Sus labios chocaron, fue un ligero roce, inocente y temeroso. Fueron presas de las sensaciones en sus cuerpos, un calor que inunda el pecho, una corriente que surca la espalda… una necesidad de sentirse más cerca._

_-No vayas -pidió el ojirubi antes de unir sus labios con los de ella._

_Los belfos de la joven fueron apresados con suavidad por los del peliblanco.. Un primer beso, para ambos, lleno de cosas sin expresar. Con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la hechizante sensación, se separaron sólo unos cuantos centímetros para poder mirarse nuevamente; para observarse tan profunda e intensamente sólo unos segundos y confirmar, confirmar que ambos, incluso sin palabras, se amaban más que nada._

_Nuevamente, entre suspiros cortos, Rikuo deslizo su brazo por la cintura de ella y acarició su mejilla con su mano, profundizando el contacto con aquellos dulces labios que había vuelto a probar. Para saborear un poco más, aquel exquisito y refrescante néctar que solo ella podía tener. _

_Tsurara rodeó su cuello y hundió, con cierto miedo a perderlo, sus dedos en su cabello. Tenía miedo, temía que ese sueño se acabara pronto._

_Temía porque algo tan maravilloso como aquello parecía irreal; porque sus sentimientos siendo correspondidos simulaba el sueño mejor vivido y el tener a su Joven amo a su lado de esa forma era un verdadero ,éxtasis de alegría._

_Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que sus labios, que expresaron la necesidad de sentirse el uno al otro sin temor ni impedimentos mediante esos besos, se separaran._

_La vergüenza invadió el espacio; Yuki-onna no podía dejar de sonrojarse, la sola sensación de recordar lo que ocurrió la invadía de lleno. Recordar el sabor de los labios de su protegido, la suave y excitante danza que interpretaron al profundizar el beso... todo la dejaba sin protección ante sus emociones._

_-Tsurara -llamó el joven con un tono dulce, ella lo miro sonrojada y él rio-. No tengas miedo -dijo abrazándola. _

_La guardiana se dejó hacer y correspondió gustosa, feliz por las palabras de consideración de Rikuo. Un estremecimiento llegó a su cuerpo al sentir el aliento del Tercero en su cuello, se movió un poco en sus brazos y se apego a él._

_-Cásate conmigo -pidió el peliblanco susurrando contra su oreja._

_Las palabras llegaron como un encanto mágico hacia ella. Sonrió para sus adentros, se separó un poco y tomo el rostro del peliblanco entre sus manos. Una amplia y brillante sonrisa apareció en su rostro sonrojado._

_-Si… _

_La imagen quedó grabada en la memoria del varón, aquel rostro inocente y bello con un carmín pintando la blancura de su piel. Unos cristales dorados que le miraban con absoluto amor y un suave beso en sus labios que lo llevo al ensueño._

_Esa noche durmió por primera vez al lado de su ahora esposa, fue la mejor noche de su vida. Tampoco iba a olvidar la sonrisa burlona del pelinegro Houkou cuando regresó al día siguiente, ni mucho menos el sonrojo en el rostro de la Yuki-onna cuando anuncio la noticia a todos sus subordinados. Aunque sabía muy bien que tras esa faceta de vergüenza se ocultaba una felicidad inmensa muy similar a la suya._

_-Si no te hubieras dado cuenta… ¡Ten por seguro que me hubiera quedado con Tsurara! -amenazó el Houkou tomando la mano de la guardiana- ¿Verdad, mi hermosa Yuki-onna? –alagó, causando un sonrojo en ella._

_-Aléjate de mi mujer, imbécil -advirtió el peliblanco luego de lanzar una taza de té que impactó en la pared a sólo centímetros de la cabeza de Kazuma._

_-Celoso -exclamó el visitante abrazando de la nada a Yuki-onna._

_-K-Kazuma no hagas eso -aconsejó la ojidorada al ver el aura negra que se acumulaba en torno a su prometido._

_-¡Que la sueltes! -gritó Rikuo sacando su espada y comenzando a perseguir a Kazuma por la habitación._

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro al recordar aquellos días, sin duda agradecía que aquello hubiese ocurrido. Era por ello que ahora tenía a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos; a su lado para siempre.

-¿Rikuo? -preguntó la joven al despertar entreabriendo los ojos- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En casa, te desmayaste y te trajeron aquí. ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó el ahora peliblanco sentándose en el futón.

-Mejor, estaba algo cansada. Ah… Kazuma me regaló el kimono, pensó que te gustaría -comentó sentándose al lado de su marido.

-Ese bastardo oportunista…-musitó Rikuo chistando hacia un lado. Tsurara rió ante su acción y lo abrazó-. Me alegra que hayas vuelto, estaba preocupado.

-Tranquilo, estamos aquí, juntos -aseguró tomando el rostro del peliblanco entre sus manos-. Bienvenido a casa -dijo con voz dulce, dejando un tímido beso en sus labios.

-Estoy de vuelta –contestó. De pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente y se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Rikuo? -preguntó la joven al verlo levantarse de la nada.

-Ten -dijo entregándole una pequeña caja rectangular de brillante color negro–. Lo compre para ti –afirmó mientras ella tomaba la caja.

-¿Para mí?- exclamó dudosa. Abrió lentamente la caja y sus ojos brillaron emocionados- E-Es bellísimo - exclamó asombrada viendo el collar.

-Igual que tú –susurró Rikuo acomodándose detrás de ella, tomo el collar y se dispuso a ponérselo.

Tsurara acomodo su cabello y sintió como el collar era puesto en su cuello. El aliento de su marido en su piel la hacía estremecer e involuntariamente se sonrojo.

-Está listo -dijo sosteniendo un espejo de mano que dejo al lado del futón. Lo alzó y este reflejó el rostro de la fémina en el–. Bellísimo - afirmó viendo el reflejo sonrojado de su mujer.

-Gracias -dijo ella volteando hacia su pareja. La mirada de Rikuo se perdió dentro del dorado de los ojos de Yuki-onna y con delicadeza besó sus labios.

-Te amo –susurró soltando el espejo y recostando a la mujer sobre las sabanas.

-Yo también, te amo Rikuo -confesó correspondiendo el beso de su marido.

Y la noche ocultó otro encuentro entre los amantes, el reflejo de ambos descansando abrazados el uno contra el otro sin separarse desapareció entre la luz de luna.

Rikuo despertó a la mañana siguiente primero. Giró su rostro hacia el lado del futón que él no ocupada, acarició la mejilla de su acompañante y sonrió feliz. No había mejor escenario que aquel que veía: La madre de su hijo descansando a su lado, amándolo sólo a él y a nadie más. Ella era suya y juntos iban a tener un hijo.

_**Y nadie más le quitaría eso, jamás.**_

Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen la demora. Espero les guste el final de este Three-shot , Suki90 gracias por las correciones. Pronto actualizare encuentro de una vida futura. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que añadieron esta y otras de mis historias a sus favoritos, prometo no defraudarlos con los capítulos que vienen en las otras dos historias. Hasta pronto.


End file.
